Story of us
by WarwomanWay
Summary: Most people heard the stories of how The Black Widow and Hawkeye became partners but no one knows how the Viper and the Sparrow came to be this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Well here it is my newest story, it's mostly an OC story but please don't let that stop you from reading it. Anyways give it a shot and check it out.**

**Enjoy.**

Who am I? Well I'm just a nobody, well that's not entirely true I am Julie Danvers an agent at S.H.E.I.L.D and this is my story, well our story, mine and Drake Donavan's. You all know the story about Hawkeye and The Black Widow and how they became partners well this is the story of The Viper and The Sparrow and how they came to be a team, how we became partners.

It was just a normal day I hanging around the sparring mat watching Agent Romanov push around a junior agent, pinning him to the mat several times when I noticed Agent Hill walking towards me. I realized then that my day of somewhat leisure was about to come to an abrupt end.

"Agent Danvers." She greeted me in her business as usual tone that I came to expect when in the Hellicarrier. Maria Hill was known to keep it professional after all and to keep those she considered friends at arms lengths. "Agent Coulson has requested your presence in his office."

I sighed heavily and thanked her as I walked those steps to my father's office, yes Phil Coulson was my father a fact that a few people were aware of. He was all I had my mom died in a car accident when I was three. I always wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps which is why I became an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D a fact that he was not happy with the day I showed up for training.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to give me permission to enter his office. Walking inside his office I smiled at him and sighed at how tired he looked, I don't remember a time when he didn't look tired but he always managed to greet me with a warm smile.

"Hey Jules." He greeted looking up from his paper work to give me his usual smile. I could tell something was off his smile seemed more forced.

I sat down in front of him waiting for him to tell me what was obviously on his mind. I waited as the seconds ticked by for him to finally break the silence.

"You have a mission Julie." He stated looking up at me.

I understood his hesitation, considering the last time I had a mission it didn't go quit as planned considering me and agent Barton landed in medical with a few broken bones and a stab wound in Clint's case.

I was actually thrilled I had a mission it was nearly six months ago since my last and I was looking forward to redeeming myself in my father's eyes. I nodded quickly. "Will Agent Romanov or Agent Barton be going with me?" I was use to working with one or both of them when it came to missions. Natasha and Clint were my close friends, hell I would categorize them as my only friends.

He shook his head and I just knew I wouldn't like what he was about to say. "No they will not, actually Agent Donavan will be assigned to go with you."

I was right I didn't like it at all, Drake Donavan was new to S.H.I.E.L.D and he had quite a reputation of being the sort of agent that no one wanted to work with, on more than one occasion I had threaten to cut off his favorite appendage. He was cocky and arrogant he had a habit of pushing people away with an icy glare or an insult. His previous background a man for hire also kept a lot of people at a distance.

"I don't trust him." I stated flinging myself in the chair in front of my father's desk.

He sighed and gave me a pleading look. "You're going have to learn to trust him then; he might wind up being your permanent partner." I gave him a look of distaste. "Look Jules I don't like this as much as you do but this is way over my head. Just please for me try to make it through this mission and we will talk about further placement."

I sighed and nodded giving in to his demands. "I will but just this one mission."

He got up and pulled me into a hug. "Be safe Jules."

I left his office with a strange sense of dread as I made my way to the debriefing room to see Agent Donavan leaning against the door frame with a bored expression on his face. His icy blue eyes held what seemed to be mockery as they locked on me.

"Looks like the powers of be decided I'm to babysit you for this mission." Drake greeted with very little emotion in his voice.

I glared at him, my hazel eyes locked onto his blue ones in a soul penetrating stare off. "For your information, Donavan." I nearly spat. "I can hold my own thank you very much, and to get another thing straight I'm not happy with this arrangement either but we have no choice to look after each other if we want to come out of this alive."

Drake opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when Director Fury walked into the room with an air of superiority. He handed both of us files on the mission to which would be read on the plan ride to avoid any and all conversations with Agent Donavan. It's not like I didn't want to talk to him, I just highly doubted that anything thing that would come out of his mouth wouldn't result in me punching him in the face.

**AN: Well there was the first chapter. So what did you think? Drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing. Anyways updates will be frequent for now considering I already have the next four chapters written! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go another chapter. I would like to thank Chantel Royal for her review on the last chapter, as always doll your reviews mean the world to me. **

**Things are heating up in this chapter a bit hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

Agent Donavan and I were dropped off on the out skirts of a small town in Bora Bora. The mission was a simple extraction; we were to meet a guy and grab a package and take it back to the Hellicarrier for Fury. The simple mission went downhill fast, considering the whole thing was a set up. Agent Donavan and I went scrambling for cover the second the bullets started flying.

"There's too many." I called out reloading my gun. We were ducked behind some bushes with our heads down low.

Drake nodded and put another clip into his gun. "We're going to have to make a run for it. On my word you get up and run as fast as you can."

I got in position waiting on his signal. Drake jumped up and started shooting as he yelled at me to run, making a break for it I took off as fast as I could, not even stopping to look if he was following me.

After a few moments I stopped in alley leaning against a wall to catch my breath. I slide my glock into the waist band of my pants and pulled out m knives, like Agent Barton I am a master marksman but unlike Clint my weapon of choice isn't a bow or even a gun for that matter. I prefer knives, throwing stars, darts, or anything of that sort and always managed to hit my mark.

Moments pasted and there was no sign of Drake, knowing I couldn't just leave him there alone I left the safety of the alley to go look for him.

As I rounded the corner I collided with another body, a strong arm caught me before I even hit the ground. "I thought I told you to stay put." Donavan hissed in my ear.

"No you said to run." I snapped back pulling my arm free from his grip.

"I thought it was implied." He said in a dangerously low voice.

I didn't get to respond before I could even register what was happening two men with guns were advancing towards us. I gripped the handle of my knife getting ready to use it before Donavan shoved me forward. "Move Danvers." He growled looking behind him.

I shot his a dirty look before moving forward. "Don't do that again." I hissed at him. I really hated being man handled more than anything, it was my biggest pet peeve.

He just shrugged as we moved away from the men advancing on us. They kept getting closer. I turned around and threw my knife hitting on of our pursuers in the heart. I watched as he hit the ground with a hard thud.

Not before too long we were corned from both sides. Donavan and I were back to back with weapons drawn.

One of the men lunged forward knocking me off balance once I was down he advanced forward trying to kick me when I was down. I struck back kicking his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling forward as man grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet, that's when I noticed Agent Donavan was gone.

It was like a slap in the face, the second I needed him he disappeared. I really hated the fact that I was right about him. By now he was probably half way around the world.

The man who had ahold of my hair sneered at me. "The famous Sparrow, we finally meet you in person." His voice alone sent chills down my spine.

I sent him an icy glare as I kicked at him trying to get a hold of my knife before he pinned my arms to my side. "No I don't think so." He said in my ear. "I have heard the things you can do with that knife."

A big white van pulled up in front of us, I could barely contain the snort. Why is it all the bad guys had white vans? The back of the van opened and the men pushed me forward. I tried to fight, to kick or to hit them but the grip they had on me was so tight. Fear and panic was bubbling up inside me along with anger. It was one of those rare moments where I admitted I was truly scared.

They went to shove me in the back of the van and I renewed my struggle taking the back of my head hitting the man behind me in the nose. He let as a pained grunt . Another am hit me in the temple with the butt of his gun. I let out of a scream of pain. Everything started it to get really fuzzy as they shoved me into the back of the van.

_Shit shit shit_ I thought just before everything went black. _Where the hell was Donavan? _

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

When I regained conciseness it took me a few moments to get my bearings. My mind kept going back to the fact that Agent Donavan left me alone. I swear when I get out this mess I am in I will kill him. I knew I couldn't trust him but the betrayal still hurt just as much as my head did at the moment.

As soon as I got my mind on the task at hand I surveyed the tiny room, more than likely an office or something like that. I was looking for the exits and noted there were only one door and a huge window in the front of the room. My guess was the door was locked anyway so the window would be the way to go, but first thing first I had to get the chains off my wrists that held me in place.

I found the harder I struggled the more it made my wrist hurt not to mention the throbbing in my head started to pound harder. I would not give up. This is not how I will go out, not like this.

Moments later I heard the key in the lock and a wealthy looking man in a suit walked in. The look on his face churned my stomach. It was like the look the spider more than likely when it caught a butterfly in its web. I was screwed.

"Well look what we have here, one of Fury's beloved agents." The man sneered walking closer to me he had a knife in his hand.

I started squirming, trying anything to get out of this damn chair. "Look obviously you have a beef with Fury, and that's fine, I mean who doesn't have issues with that guy." I figured my only chance of survival at this point was to keep talking; just maybe I could talk circles around them until I could figure a way out.

"Shut up." The man hissed slapping me a cross the face causing my head to hit the back of the chair. I winced in pain and forced back tears.

"That was a big mistake." I spat glaring at him.

He brought his blade closer to my face causing me to gulp. "I'm going to send Fury a little message." My whole body went rigid at those words. With one swift motion his blade was slashed across my face. I screamed in pain as I could taste the blood that was running in my mouth.

The thought that he could have permanently left me with a scar didn't bother me as much as I had thought it would, sure it bothered me a little bit, but I wasn't a vain person it's not like my life style didn't already repelled other people. What did bother me however the look on the man's face as he loomed over me.

He went to take another slice at my face when a gun shot went off and he fell over. I let out a gasp and looked up and saw Agent Donavan was standing in the door way. He looked like hell, he had a noticeable gunshot wound in his left shoulder and a few scrapes on his face.

He quickly made his way over to me and untied me. Once freed I all but collapsed in his arms, as he helped me to my feet I thought I saw concern in his eyes.

"Can you walk?" He asked as I leaned against him.

I nodded. "M okay." I said in a weak voice. "I just want to get the hell out of here." I officially hated this place I wanted to burn it to the ground.

He lead me out the door and down the stair way but we quickly turned around, men were quickly storming the stair way. We went back to the room where I was held. Drake quickly locked the door as I grabbed the chair and threw it against the window watching it shatter into a million pieces.

"Looks like we are going have to jump." He said helping me to the ledge. I looked down and immediately froze. I was not overly found of heights.

He smirked at me. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights Danvers?"

I glared at him. "Shut up Donavan." I hissed back. I wasn't scared but I was not happy with the idea of jumping. "I must know why did you come back?" I asked sure I was buying myself some time but I really had to know before even remotely trusting him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "We are going to do this now?" He sounded exhausted and slightly irritated. "Fine if you must know, I never left. I was just buying time I didn't think it would go that far." He was almost apologetic. _Almost._ It was enough however for me to trust him, not sure why but I did.

I nodded and took his hand. "Well you jump I jump Jack."

That got a chuckle out of him. "Seriously? We could actually die and you are quoting the Titanic?"

I snorted. "Don't mock the classics." Just then we heard footsteps outside the door. Locking eyes with Donavan I took the jump off the ledge giving a primal scream as I did with him right behind me.

I hit the ground hard; some of the glass from the broken window above was imbedded in my forearm. I hissed in pain as I stumbled to my feet. Drake landed a few feet away from me. Stumbling I managed to collapse down next to him. Thank god he was still breathing.

"Looks like we made it through, Danvers." He coughed. God he sounded as bad as I felt at the moment.

Once we made it to our feet and to a safe location a few hours later we were greeted by the much welcome sounds of the S.H.I.E.L.D plane and my dad who was on board of the plane. God I have never been more happier to see him in my life.

Leaning against Agent Donavan I lead him on board. "What do you say, let's go home?"

**Please Review!**


End file.
